To You, After 2000 Years
by Nuke-Dragon33
Summary: (Oneshot) Its been over 2000 years since humanity has destroyed the Titan's. And this is what their future looks like. My second story after a long long time away from , I hope you can enjoy.


**A/N: **This is something I was inspired to make after watching a video which I can't link unfortunately . Don't expect the best quality, i'm a tad rusty. But I hope you enjoy this story.

_It's 2013, about 2000 year's after the threat of the Titan's..._

"Home run!"

The baseball soared over the gate, landing in a few bushes with a quiet rustle.

"Dammit, now someone has to go get the ball again." Said a tan man with an annoyed expression.

"Forget it, Gunter. We need to get to class, the bells about to ring." Said another man with blonde hair. One of them, a girl with short, light brown hair sighed before walking over to a small bench with four backpacks on it and grabbing one. The others walked over and grabbed their backpacks as well, another man, the oldest looking one scoffing while he did.

"I could've hit that ball so hard it flew over the school you know. I was just being easy on you all with those couple of misses." He boasted.

"If you did you'd be the one who fetched the ball, to." The blonde haired man said with a slight grin, oblivious to the scowl the older looking man was giving him.

"Guy's, stop fighting. We'll settle this after class." The light brown haired girl said with a soft smile as they continued on towards the school.

_Its strange. I've never considered what would happen after we won._

"Hey, Sasha! You'd better hurry up and finish that sandwich! If we're late for school we'll get sent to detention again!" A young, impatient teen with no hair said, tapping his foot while he glared at a brown haired girl with her hair in a pony tail about his age eating a lunch consisting of a large sandwich, a few chips and a wrapped up baked potato.

"But I can't help it, I haven't eaten since in atleast 10 hours!" She said, spitting a few crumbs out as she spoke. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He flinched as he heard the sound of the school bell ring.

"Dammit, Sasha! Come on!" He grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her off the bench she sat on, causing the delicious looking food she held in her lap to go spiraling to the ground, which she reacted with a wail of sorrow as she was unwillingly dragged towards the school.

_I was to focused on what had to be done instead of the actual results. But, now..._

"Come on, Marco! Move your ass!"

Two boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the freckled boy panting as he tried keeping up.

"J-Jean, slow down for me! I'm to tired to keep up!" He said,his legs beginning to feel as if someone set them on fire.

"If you slow down now we'll be late, and we'll have to go to detention with that really creepy teacher!"

The two began approaching the school, exhausted as the bell rang loudly through area.

_I'm surprized at how it turned out. Everything feels almost the same, but at the same time very different._

"Hold on a second, that scratch looks pretty bad, sir. Here, let me put a band-aid on that." A small and young, yet beautiful blonde haired girl said as she pulled out a small band-aid from her backpack.

"Oi, are you seriously gonna waste your time with another stranger?" A black haired woman with a freckled face walked over, crossing her arms.

"But this scratch might get infected..."

The freckled, black haired woman sighed, rolling her eyes as the blonde girl finished putting on the band-aid. The man sat up before thanking the girl and jogging over to the front door of the school and disappearing inside. The blonde girl stood up and looked at the older woman with a small frown.

"...We're about a minute late because of that, you know. Now come on." The woman walked past her as she picked up her backpack off the ground and followed her into the school.

_Its hard to believe such a beautiful outcome came out of such a gruesome war, its like a rainbow after a hurricane._

"H-hey, Annie. You dropped this."

A girl with blonde hair put up in a bun turned around towards the source of the voice, and found herself looking up at a tall, black haired man with a green book in his hands. Her expression stayed the same as she took the book from him and turned around and began walking away.

"... Thanks, Bertholdt."

She continued walking untill she was no longer in sight. The sound of footsteps were heard behind from behind as a almost as tall man with very short blonde hair stood beside Bertholdt. The man turned his head to him before speaking up.

"C'mon, Bertholdt." He began walking away while the taller man stood there as if in a trance.

"O-oh, yeah. Let's go Reiner."

_I never thought that I would ever feel happy after all i've been though._

"Tch, your desk is dirty... do you ever clean this place?"

A woman with brown hair in a pony tail and glasses sighed. An irritated, black haired man with blue eyes and a scowl that never seemed to dissapear crossed his arms and sat down in a small wooden chair.

"I'll never understand how a man like you could be so irritated by some simple dust on someone's desk." The woman sighed with a soft smile.

"Shut up." He looked at her with a glare, and in return he got a larger smile from the woman.

"I wonder if our ancestors from 2800 years ago were like us. Hah, it must've been hell for your ancestor if he's as much of a cleanfreak as you."

He tilted his head towards her before turning it the other way with a 'Hmph'. Which caused the woman to giggle slightly.

_I've began to wonder if this is what would've happened if titans never exsisted in the first place. It reminds me of what she told me a long time ago;_

"Armin! Hey, Armin!"

A timid boy with short blonde hair spun around to see a black haired boy with gleaming green eyes running towards him with a smile across his face.

"Have you seen Mikasa anywhere?"

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to you near the river."

The black haired boy dashed past the younger boy towards the river his other friend was waiting for him at.

"Hey! Ah, there he goes again. One of these days we're gonna get kicked out of school because of him..."

_The world is merciless, But..._

"Mikasa!"

The boy dashed towards a girl with long black hair and a red scarf, almost tripping over his own feet as he finally reached her. She looked at him with a calm expression as he sat down next to her, panting from such a long run.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

She brushed some of her hair out of her face before turning her head up towards the sky, which was now tinted a bright orange from the setting sun. The boy with black hair looked up with her at the red-ish orange sky.

"I wanted you here so we could sit here to look at the sun set. Maybe talk about random things before we have to go home... yeah, I know. A really random idea and sort of stupid to-"

"No. Its nice to sit down and watch the sky instead of worrying yourself with to many things."

Her face brightened with suprize before her returning to a calmer one. She pulled her legs closer to herself before going silent, Eren scooting a little closer to her.

_Its also very beautiful. And now after facing the disgusting part of the world I can see the beautiful side of it._

Eren suddenly stood up with a disappointed look on his face. Mikasa looked up at him.

"Whats wrong, Eren?"

"Its almost night, we have to get home right about now."

She looked down silently with the same look of disappointed he wore before standing up. She walked over to him and grasped his hand as they both began walking home, taking one last look at the sun as it completely disappeared.

_And now-_

"Grandpa! We're home!"

The two teens walked into the house to see an old man with dark grey hair and green eyes pause in his writing to look at them.

"How was your day?"

"Well, in history class we learned about these weird creatures you told me about when I was little called Titans that were said to exist 2000 years ago and that they were slain with the help of someone named Eren Jaeger. And typical school stuff before we took a quick look at the sunset before coming home."

The old man placed his hand on his chin with a small smile on his face.

"You know, your name isn't the only thing you have in common with that man, you look a lot like him to."

The young boy scoffed.

"How would you know?" The old man smiled before looking out the window at the stars that were now beginning to form in the night sky.

"Oh, me and him are a lot closer to each other then you think."

The boy yawned and stretched his arms before turning to walk upstairs.

"Well, goodnight." He and Mikasa walked upstairs, Mikasa turning her head towards the old man before looking back towards Eren and walking upstairs.

The old man turned back to his work, picking up a pen and beginning to write.

_But now. I suppose its time to finish this journal._

_Its been 2000 years. Filled with sadness and anger, but also happiness and beauty._

_This is to you in the present._

_-Eren Jaeger._


End file.
